


sigarette al chiaro di luna

by froggieyama



Series: rarepair week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Gay, HQrarepairweek2020, I do not condone this, I just wanted to write it, Italy, M/M, Protectiveness, Shopping, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Underage Smoking, Underage Substance Use, and it fits the setting, please don't smoke (esp if you're underage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: (rough) translation: moonlight cigarettesakaashi has smoked for a while. tsukishima wants to try.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: rarepair week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	sigarette al chiaro di luna

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is heavily based off my time in brindisi, italy. most of my friends there were partiers and smoked for fun. 
> 
> some things to note:  
> \- while it is illegal, underage smoking is extremely common and usually isn’t policed. one of my friends while there would buy cigarettes and smoke them in public without any id.  
> \- akaashi smokes because of anxiety, and he enables tsukishima’s interest in it  
> \- saturdays are the big party days  
> \- the motobarca was a ferry that ran across the channel between the main city and casale  
> \- sali tabacchi was the place to get cigarettes

Kei checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time that night, surprised when a new voice message was waiting for him.    
“Hey, Tsukishima. Sorry about being late. There was a spider in my jacket and I panicked a little about it. Anyways I’m on my way now. I swear one day I’ll get there on time.”

Kei sighed, digging his hands further into his jacket pockets. It was way too cold at this time of year to wait around for Akaashi. It was a good thing Kei loved him.   
  
Love was a word that Kei had never really had experience with. Even now, he didn’t really know if what he felt for Akaashi was love, or just intense lust fueled by the fact that Akaashi had a way with smoke. Knew how to curl poison around those gorgeous features, knew how to cloud the air around them with just enough that it was intoxicating but not enough to be suffocating. 

A hand on the small of his back drew Kei out of his daydream, before sliding to fit snug against his hip.    
“Akaashi,” Kei greeted. “Where are we going first?” It wasn’t like he had to ask, he already knew, but he wanted to hear it anyways.    
“Terranova. They’re having a sale, again, and I need to get some more turtlenecks.”

Akaashi already had enough turtlenecks. Kei decided to keep his mouth shut. 

* * *

“One more stop and then we can catch the motobarca,” Akaashi whispered against his lips, tasting like chips and cola. 

“Promise?”   
Akaashi looked up at him with those big green eyes, expressionless. Yet the way the light from the street lamps glinted and settled on his skin told Kei everything he needed to know. 

Akaashi stepped into the Sali Tabacchi as Kei lingered outside, watching the moon. It was small, tonight, but its light was gentle against the city’s harsh edges, moulding them into something softer.

“Grazie mille,” Akaashi said, walking out of the store with a small bag in his hand. A smile rested on his lips. 

“What did you get?” Kei asked, hand slipping into Akaashi’s back pocket as they walked. 

“You’ll see.”   
  
Kei had never smoked before, but he’d made out with Akaashi for long enough to be used to the taste of it on his tongue. He’d promised that tonight he’d smoke with Akaashi. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, he was just afraid that if he fucked up, Akaashi would give up trying.

* * *

By the time they got to the motobarca (Akaashi lied about just one more stop, but he expected that) he was starting to get nervous. Anxiety had started to creep back under his skin, flooding his veins and making him uneasy. Even though there would be other people at the party they were soon going to be at, it didn’t matter. He was going to  _ smoke _ , and he was going to enjoy it.   
  
It only added fuel to the fire, the fact that other people would be around. Akaashi was such a controlling person, intentional or not, and smoking only increased that protectiveness. Too many times had Kei had to conceal massive hickeys while at school. 

The motobarca ride was quick. Most people had already settled into their parties by that stage, and so the only people left getting from one place to the other were teenagers. They made light conversation with a few of the boys Akaashi played volleyball with, but Kei was hardly paying attention. The firm pressure of Akaashi’s hand on his inner thigh was keeping him pretty distracted.

  
“I fucking hate these stairs,” Kei groaned, dragging himself up from the motobarca port to the edge of Casale.

“Oh come on,” Akaashi said, “it’s good exercise. Gotta make you work for it.”   
Kei shot him a nasty glare. Akaashi brushed it off.

* * *

The party was loud. It was hosted by some of the partiers from the arts school, so Kei didn’t even need to walk through the front door before he could smell the alcohol. Despite their interests in smoking, neither of them were particularly interested in getting drunk. 

They found themselves in the middle of the dancing bodies, their earlier shopping, apart from the tobacco, long since discarded in one of the downstairs bedrooms. Akaashi looped his arms around Kei’s neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Kei’s hand slipped underneath Akaashi’s jeans and found a home there, not quite touching the skin, but close enough that Akaashi sighed into his mouth every time he squeezed. One of Akaashi’s hands reached up and grabbed his hair tight and tugged. The other slid to his neck, collaring him. 

_ Mine _ .

Akaashi worshipped Kei’s piercings, nibbling his earlobe and working his way up to the sensitive top cartilage. He’d never leave a mark here, never once thought of biting harder than to make Kei shiver, but the high he got from it was intoxicating. 

As the song ended and changed into something a little lighter, Akaashi pulled away.    
“Want to smoke?” he whispered, barely above the music.    
Kei nodded, not trusting his voice. 

They headed upstairs, passing a few blissed-out teenagers on the staircase. One of them Kei swore he knew, but Akaashi’s grip was so strong on his wrist he didn’t have time to look back. With each step his anxiety grew, taunting him. But he’d made a promise, and he didn’t want to back out unless he had to. 

The balcony was large. A few teenagers smoking something that definitely wasn’t just cigarettes loitered on one side, but it left the top right corner completely empty. Kei could still hear the thrumming of the music downstairs, felt it vibrating the floor. 

Akaashi leaned Kei up against the corner, caging him in.    
“Cigarette or vape?”   
Kei swallowed thickly. Cigarettes seemed more fun, but vape was probably safer. “Cigarette,” he blurted. Screw it, what’s the point if you don’t go all in.    
  
Akaashi pulled a packet of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, along with a brand new lighter. He took the plastic wrap off the packet and gave it a few taps before opening. Content, he opened it and got Kei to do the same. One cigarette moved out further than the rest, and Akaashi raised the packet to his mouth and grabbed it with his teeth.  _ Oh _ .

  
“Hold it like I do,” Akaashi said, cigarette hanging out between his lips. Kei did as he was told. It felt weird, holding it like this. Usually, he held it in his palm as Akaashi searched for his lighter, but tonight was different.    
“Put it in your mouth and light it. Don’t breathe in, but suck on it a little.”   
  
Once again, Kei did as he was told. The first few tastes of the cigarette went straight to his nerves, calming them instantly.    
“Okay. Take a drag, but don’t inhale it. Works best when you let it sit on your tongue for a moment,” Akaashi explained as he pulled out a cigarette for himself and lit it.    
  
It tasted weird but oddly nice on his tongue. At Akaashi’s direction, he inhaled. He immediately regretted it.    
  
His lungs burned and he coughed violently, smoke going straight into Akaashi’s face. Akaashi laughed, beautiful, as Kei tried to regain his composure.    
“It’s alright, go again.”   
  
After the fourth or fifth drag, Kei successfully managed to blow it out from between his lips instead of coughing or forcing it through his nose. Akaashi rewarded him with another bruising kiss, forcing him against the edge of the balcony and pinning him there.   
  
“Good?” Akaashi whispered into his jaw as Kei took another drag. He could only nod. Akaashi’s hand found its way back to his thigh and  _ squeezed _ . “There’s more where that came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> tomorrow's fic is sakubokuhina :D


End file.
